Brody Cordes
"Let's rock!" Joba, born Brody Howard Cordes, is the First Officer and Commander of the SSV Fenrir-II. He was accidentally put into cryostasis close to the beginning of the millennium, being mistaken for one of the most legendary soldiers of his time. Despite all his flaws, he's a damn good man. Appearance Brody sports a eyepatch on his left eye that he lost years ago, and often wears long sleeve shirts, rolled up at the sleeves, also wearing shorts most of the time. His left arm is a bionic prosthetic, painted red, along with both of his legs. On the battlefield, rather than wear a sneaking suit (It chafes up where the sun don't shine,) he often wears old-school combat fatigues. Personality He's a bit of a weirdo, but he means well. He loves old movies, which were the modern movies of his time, but he's an asshole when he's hungover. But he's got a strong sense of honor and comradery, often putting the crew before himself. He's a real comedian too, that one. Biography Brody was an idiotic kid after he graduated in in the Summer of 2013, thinking the army was going to be a big party and an easy way to get free college. The stoner thought wrong when an explosion tore off his arm and riddled his body with shrapnel. Being mistaken for one of the greatest soldiers of the 21st Century, he was placed in the highly experimental cryogenics program. Over the course of the next three centuries he was regularly pulled out and placed back into cryostasis. Mercer released him out of captivity, and they worked together for a few years as comrades before eventually serving on the SSV Fenrir with Andreus. Relationships Michel Austin He was always pretty friendly with Michel, but eventually things started to blossom to be more than friendly once they started to get to know one another more often. Eventually, he and her kicked it off one fateful night in some park they don't even remember, and they've been star-crossed ever since. Andreus Mercer The two met under odd circumstances, to say the least. At first, Andreus was only under orders to break Brody out of his cryogenic loop and return him back home to Minnesota, but the plan changed when it turned out that the two men would become fast friends, Andreus to catch Brody up on the last three hundred years, and Brody to tell Andreus about the past. Lev Nikiforov A man like Brody was in the medical bay more than he'd like to admit, so it was only natural that he'd see the new Medical Officer fairly often. Fortunately, the two got along well, only growing closer when they crashed on Sydonis V, bonding over the loss of their Captain and crew. The two are good friends. Michael Henderson John Grimesey Leon Blackwood Trivia * Brody lost his left arm and both of his legs in an explosion, and was covered in shrapnel. He was placed into cryostasis because they believed futuristic technology would be able to save the man they mistook as a Legendary Soldier. They were replaced with bionics some time later, and the shrapnel was partially removed by Dr. Matthew Locke, being completely removed by Dr. Lev Nikiforov months later after the first operation. * He's a real gun nut. Loves polishing, cleaning, and engraving his weapons, despite the lack of tactical advantage on the battlefield. * Despite the lack of depth perception, Brody is a deceptively good shot. Mostly attributed to shooting a good amount of firearms in his youth. * He's also got some skills in Engineering, and tends to help around in the fourth deck when he's got nothing else to do. * He's got some thalassophobia, and is working on getting over his xenophobia so he can serve his crew. He's also been diagnosed with anxiety. * He's an Atheist, stopped believing in a God a long time ago.